


Bitter and Sharp is the Taste of a Gun

by samsarapine



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Blanket Permission, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-14
Updated: 2010-03-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 23:49:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/70521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samsarapine/pseuds/samsarapine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Goku becomes obsessed with Sanzo's gun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A very belated payment of a bet I lost (though I'm still pretty astonished that I did, because I was convinced it was a sure thing!), along with a very belated birthday present for [](http://rroselavy.livejournal.com/profile)[**rroselavy**](http://rroselavy.livejournal.com/). I hope that you like it, hon. I tried to give you a little gun, a little kink, a little h/c and a whole lot of Goku pushing the limit. ♥ Many thanks to [](http://nanfoodle.livejournal.com/profile)[**nanfoodle**](http://nanfoodle.livejournal.com/), beta extraordinaire. I've tinkered with the story since she last had it in her hands, though, so any mistakes you find are mine.

  
  
  
**Entry tags:**|   
[birthday fic](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/birthday%20fic), [fic](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [gift fic](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/gift%20fic), [nc-17](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/nc-17), [saiyuki](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/saiyuki), [sanzo/goku](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/sanzo/goku)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Fic: "Bitter and Sharp is the Taste of a Gun", Goku/Sanzo, NC-17, for [](http://rroselavy.livejournal.com/profile)[**rroselavy**](http://rroselavy.livejournal.com/) 1/2**_

100th post!!!

**Title:** Bitter and Sharp is the Taste of a Gun  
**Author:** [](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/profile)[**samsarapine**](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/)   
**Pairing:** Sanzo/Goku   
**Words:** About 11,500  
**Rating:** NC-17   
**Warnings:** Spoilers for what will be _Saiyuki Reload 10_, whenever it finally comes out. Gun!kink. Rimming.  
**Summary:** Goku becomes obsessed with Sanzo's gun.  
**Disclaimer:** Son Goku, Genjo Sanzo and all associated characters from the Saiyuki universe are the property of Minekura Kazuya and those to whom she has licensed her creations. No copyright infringement is intended. The author is making no profit from this story.   
Author's notes: A very belated payment of a bet I lost (though I'm still pretty astonished that I did, because I was convinced it was a sure thing!), along with a very belated birthday present for [](http://rroselavy.livejournal.com/profile)[**rroselavy**](http://rroselavy.livejournal.com/). I hope that you like it, hon. I tried to give you a little gun, a little kink, a little h/c and a whole lot of Goku pushing the limit. ♥ Many thanks to [](http://nanfoodle.livejournal.com/profile)[**nanfoodle**](http://nanfoodle.livejournal.com/), beta extraordinaire. I've tinkered with the story since she last had it in her hands, though, so any mistakes you find are mine.

****

Bitter and Sharp is the Taste of a Gun

 

Goku loved fighting. It was just so cool when the rhythm flowed and the bad guys fell like rocks.

"Nyoi-bo, extend!" _Yeah, got both of them and the other two right behind them._

The rest of the youkai on his side were already dead or at least out for the moment, so Goku turned his attention back to his friends as the nyoi-bo popped back into just the right length to whomp over the head of the youkai aiming at Hakkai. There was a satisfying _crunch_ and he used his momentum to catapult up and kick in the faces of two more coming at him, but where in the hell was Sanzo—?

There. Alone again. And damn! he was slow reloading and there were too many—

"Gojyo!" Goku yelled, his fist crashing into a youkai's face and driving bits of bone into his brain, warm blood gushing over Goku's hand, and Gojyo understood and moved really fast for such a stupid kappa—

\--but it was too late and Sanzo's robe started turning red and it wasn't the blood of the youkai that Gojyo had killed. Goku fought his way to Sanzo's side and covered for him while Sanzo fell to a knee, cursed steadily and reloading until he could start shooting again. He didn't seen to be able to stand up and it was taking forever for him to aim, but it didn't matter because all of Goku's guys were down and so were Gojyo's and yeah, Hakkai was done, too and there wasn't anybody left to shoot.

Goku whirled and glared at Sanzo. "Why'd ya do that? There was plenty of room between Gojyo an' me!"

"Goku's right, you jerk," Gojyo said, making Goku blink a little in surprise. "There was plenty of room between us. Why the hell were you all the way over here?"

Sanzo's face was pale and sweaty. "Don't tell me how to fight," he snarled. "And don't fucking touch me!" He flinched away from Hakkai's hands and slumped to the ground.

There was a lot of blood. Goku bit his lip.

Hakkai frowned. "I have to see how badly you're hurt," he said firmly. Sanzo stiffened, but this time he didn't pull away from Hakkai, who made a small, worried noise as he examined Sanzo's wounds.

"We need to get you somewhere safe so that I can heal you properly," Hakkai said. His hands started glowing and Goku could smell his chi through the stink of blood and other nasty things that emptied out of bodies during a fight.

"Stop fucking patronizing me," Sanzo said, but his voice was noticeably weaker.

The chi faded and Hakkai stepped back. "That's all I can do for now."

"What's up ahead?" Gojyo asked.

"The map showed a monastery up in those mountains," Hakkai pointed west. "I was headed for it before we were attacked. I would guess it's about two hours away."

"Can Sanzo last that long?" Goku said. Sanzo had gone quiet. Goku glanced at him and saw that Sanzo had fallen unconscious.

"He's gonna have to," Gojyo said grimly. "Get in the back, monkey. I'll hand him in to you. Try to hold him steady."

They maneuvered Sanzo's limp body onto the back seat, his head in Goku's lap. Gojyo got in next to Hakkai.

"Drive fast, Hakkai," Goku said.

"I will," Hakkai promised.

~****~

 

The monastery was walled like a fortress, its huge gates closed, but the monks let them in. They seemed speechless to have a wounded Sanzo priest show up on their doorstep, but they carefully carried him on a stretcher into a sunny room and placed him in a bed covered in colorful silk.

Goku watched as Hakkai poured chi into Sanzo, so much chi that Gojyo got antsy and told him to stop. Hakkai finally did, gray with fatigue, and Goku and Gojyo got him to a bed in the next room, one that wasn't very sunny and only had three narrow beds that had obviously been quickly moved into the room for their convenience. Hakkai fell asleep the moment he laid down, and Gojyo covered him with a wool blanket and moved a chair next to his bed.

"I'll watch this one, you watch the other," he said.

Goku nodded and went into Sanzo's room to keep vigil.

 

~****~

 

Goku woke early the next morning to find Hakkai bending over Sanzo.

"How is he?"

"He'll be fine," Hakkai said, the relief in his voice reassuring. He looked much better tha he had the night before, though he still seemed tired.

"Good." Goku stretched to get the kinks out of his body; his neck hurt where it had been awkwardly cricked from laying half-on Sanzo's bed. "I'm hungry."

"I'll go make something. Could you please watch to make sure that he doesn't try to get out of bed if he wakes up?"

"Sure."

Sanzo didn't wake up until almost lunch-time. As Hakkai had predicted, he wanted to get up right away, but Goku managed to keep him in bed, though the fact that Sanzo could barely sit up, let alone stand, probably had a lot to do with his success. A healing Sanzo was never fun to be around, so once he was sure that Sanzo wasn't going to do something stupid, like start walking around, Goku left him and followed his nose to the kitchen.

There were quite a few monks cooking, but Goku spotted Hakkai in one corner, stirring something in a pot. He looked up as Goku came up behind him.

"Has he woken up yet?"

Goku nodded. "He's really weak, though." He breathed deeply; whatever was in the post smelled yeasty and rich, like fresh naan. Though he'd eaten earlier, his stomach rumbled.

"Would you please take some of this soup to Sanzo?" Hakkai asked, pouring some into a bowl.

"Okay." Goku took the bowl of hot soup from Hakkai and headed towards Sanzo's room, leaving the warmth of the kitchen behind. Too bad they couldn't move Sanzo's bed into the kitchen. Between the warmth and the great smells, he'd be sure to get better faster.

Goku didn't want to say anything to anyone yet, but he was worried. It seemed like ever since Hazel and Gat had died and they'd got beat so badly by that Ukoku guy, Sanzo was getting hurt more often. He and Gojyo and Hakkai were all still trying to watch Sanzo's back, it was just that lately Sanzo didn't seem to be where he was supposed to be in a fight.

This last time hadn't been funny. Sanzo'd been hurt, bad.

Goku carefully pushed the door to Sanzo's room open.

"Get the hell out!"

Goku ignored the weak threat. "If you eat something, then you'll get better faster. Then we can get going again."

"Tch." Sanzo drew his gun and aimed it at Goku. His arm shook, but Goku pretended not to notice. "You have a death wish?"

"You won't shoot me," Goku said.

A round flew past Goku's right ear and tore through plaster and lathe with an audible _thunk_. He heard an indignant yelp from the other side of the wall. "What the fuck do you think you're doing, asshole?" Gojyo shouted through the wall

"Fuck you," Sanzo muttered.

"See?" Goku grinned and put the bowl on the nightstand. "Now, eat your soup."

"The next one's in your empty head."

Goku wished that Sanzo would put half the effort into healing that he did into being a jerk. "Okay," he agreed. "I'll make it easy for you." Before Sanzo could move, Goku grabbed his hand and closed his mouth around the muzzle of the gun. "Shee?" he lisped around the metal. "You can't mish now."

Sanzo went pale, then red. "You have until the count of three," he said in a strangled voice. "One. Two…"

Goku stopped listening and frowned. The gun tasted funny. He pushed it out of his mouth and licked his lips. He wasn't quite sure what it was, but it made his heart start to beat faster, and a wave of warmth swept over him. Part of him knew that Sanzo was furious, but all the rest of him was focused on the strange taste. He closed his mouth around the muzzle again and got a funny feeling in his stomach. "Tashtes like you. I thshink," he said, confused.

Sanzo yanked the gun away. "Ow ow ow ow ow!" Goku grabbed his mouth and glared at Sanzo. "That _hurt_ dammit! You hit my teeth!"

"You. Put. Mouth—"

"It tasted funny! Geez! Give a guy some warning next time!"

"You haven't proved anything," Sanzo said hoarsely.

"I wasn't tryin' to prove something, I'm tryin' to get you to eat!" Goku shoved the bowl at Sanzo. "Now eat, or I'm gonna go get Hakkai."

Like he figured, the threat of Hakkai made Sanzo put the gun down on the nightstand and force down some of the soup, glowering the whole time. His face was really, really red.

Goku decided to tell Hakkai, just in case Sanzo was getting a fever or something.

 

~****~

 

Later, Goku laid back and drummed his heels on his bed, thinking about the funny way Sanzo's gun had tasted. There'd been gunpowder and gun oil, which made sense. There was the taste of dust, and a hint of Jeep, and since it had been a dusty day and they'd been in Jeep, that made sense, too. There'd been sort of an electric flavor that tasted like the sutra smelled. And – Goku scrunched his nose – blood and stuff from the fight. Cigarettes and a hint of lighter fluid and the match that Sanzo used two days ago when Gojyo stole his lighter. There'd been a salty taste, which must be Sanzo's sweat. But then there had been that other taste—

Something hit his face, hard. "Erk!"

"I said, stop kicking the bed!" Gojyo yelled.

Goku pushed the pillow away and jumped up. "It's my bed! I can do whatever I want on it!"

Gojyo got a pervy smirk on his face. "Oh? An expert on bed activities, huh? So what do you _do_ on your bed, stupid monkey? Sleep? Or--" Gojyo made a wanking motion.

"Shut up! At least I don't strike out with girls like you do!" Goku yelled back. It _had_ been a while since Gojyo had smelled like perfume and—

He blinked as something about the gun almost clicked into place, and thus was totally unprepared when Gojyo tackled him. All thoughts flew out of his head as he defended his honor vigorously and loudly, at least until Sanzo's gun went off again.

 

~****~

 

"I think it's been too long since we've all fought together," Hakkai said that night as they gathered in Sanzo's room.

Goku shifted uncomfortably; they didn't talk about the time that Sanzo'd gone off with Hazel and Gat.

"I think that the three of us have developed a more mobile style of fighting," Hakkai continued. "Lately, all of our battles have been focused on following the flow of the fight. We aren't used to fixed positions any longer."

Oh. Goku thought back to the way they'd been fighting before Sanzo had left, and yeah, they'd usually taken a position and fought from it. "So it's not Sanzo's fault after all," he said.

"I didn't say that," Hakkai said serenely. "As our leader, Sanzo should have already identified the problem and spoken to us about it. The fact that he hasn't indicates that he's not paying enough attention."

"Fuck off," Sanzo said, blowing out smoke and letting his cigarette smolder in his hand. The little white lines around his eyes and mouth had disappeared, so Goku knew he wasn't hurting as badly as he had been.

"We need to practice," Hakkai said.

"We'll be fine," Sanzo said dismissively.

"I beg to differ."

"I didn't ask for your opinion."

"But I'm giving it to you anyway," Hakkai replied, his voice starting to sound scary polite. Goku and Gojyo looked at each other and Gojyo shook his head a bit, so Goku stayed quiet and waited. "Sanzo, this lack of cohesion in a battle could have serious consequences. I was able to heal you this time, but you're getting injured far more often than you have in the past, and it will only get worse now that we're in India."

"If you morons did what you're supposed to be doing, we wouldn't have any problems," Sanzo said, not looking at them.

Gojyo got up and walked over to Hakkai. Goku looked at Hakkai and Gojyo, then at Sanzo, biting his lip. Slowly, he moved over to stand by Hakkai, too. Hakkai was right. It was only gonna get worse.

Sanzo glanced over sharply, frowning. Goku's mouth went dry, but he didn't look away when Sanzo glared at them.

"Sanzo." Hakkai's voice was gentle. Gojyo started to say something, but Hakkai did something and he stopped, though for the life of him Goku could swear that Hakkai hadn't moved or said anything.

Sanzo turned away and stubbed out his cigarette. "Tch."

Goku breathed a sigh of relief.

Now they just had to figure out where to practice.

 

~****~

 

The monks, eager to please Sanzo, offered them the use of a field just outside of the monastery's walls.

Two days later, Sanzo was fairly well healed. After breakfast, Hakkai marched them all to the field. Goku dropped a sack of empty cans that the monks had given them and pulled out the skewer of tiny candied apples and kumquats that he'd found in the kitchen. He noisily sucked an apple off the skewer and crunched it.

"Gojyo, why don't you and Sanzo start?" Hakkai said.

Gojyo said, "Tch," but he summoned his shakujou and walked out on the field. Sanzo looked at Hakkai with narrowed eyes and for a second Goku thought that he'd refuse, but then he threw his cigarette butt on the ground and followed Gojyo.

"Hit as many cans as you can!" Hakkai called. Gojyo waved a lazy hand and Sanzo ignored him but took his gun out. Hakkai lowered his voice, speaking through one of his smiles. "Goku, once they've started concentrating on the cans, I want you to attack their blind spots. Please be sneaky."

Goku grinned; this should be fun. He settled in to watch.

Hakkai started blasting cans with his chi, sending them rocketing across the field at Gojyo and Sanzo. Gojyo immediately began working into the path of the cans, while Sanzo stayed in one spot. Goku snickered as he saw that Sanzo was targeting Gojyo more than the cans, causing Gojyo to dodge Sanzo just as much as he was dodging Hakkai. Goku was actually impressed at how easily he managed to do both, though – Gojyo might be a jerk, but he was fighting really good. Sanzo kept glancing at Goku and Hakkai, probably to see if Hakkai'd yell at him for shooting at Gojyo, but Hakkai didn't.

Goku wriggled in anticipation, waiting for them to forget about him. A can hit Sanzo hard and Goku heard him curse.

Hakkai frowned and glanced at Goku.

"What?" Goku wasn't sure what he'd done.

Hakkai shook his head and smiled, a real one. "Nothing," he said, but he looked thoughtful for a moment before he turned back to the training, suddenly throwing chi balls as well as cans at the two.

"Dammit!" Gojyo yelled at a near miss. "You don't need to kill us, Hakkai! Cut back on the power!"

Hakkai just laughed. Goku noticed that he was mainly targeting Sanzo, who was moving more than he had been, while Gojyo started staying in place more to give Sanzo cover.

That was more like it. Maybe they could get their rhythm back after all.

Goku sucked a kumquat off the stick; it was juicier than he'd realized, and he tried to lick his chin without taking his eyes off the field. Sanzo glanced at him, so he grinned, wiped his chin and then sucked the juice off his fingers.

Sanzo suddenly froze and cursed an instant later. A red line bloomed across one cheek where the shakujou blade narrowly missed his head.

Gojyo looked freaked and snapped the chain back into the shaft. "It's not my fault!"

"Goddamned kappa bastard!" Sanzo shouted, shooting at Gojyo.

Gojyo dove for cover. "Dammit! What the fuck were you doing in my line of attack, you stupid prick!"

"--Fucking tried to kill me--!"

"--We've done the same move a million times before, jerk--!"

"--You cut me deliberately, asshole--!"

"—No, I fucking didn't! Watch what you're doing for fuck's sake--!"

"Now, now," Hakkai called over them both. "This is why we need to practice--"

Goku stared, his mouth open while Hakkai managed to quiet Sanzo and Gojyo and get them back into position.

"Goku, perhaps you should finish your snack," Hakkai said mildly once he'd started throwing cans and chi balls again. "Then I think you can join in any time."

Goku figured a direct attack would be the most surprising, so he popped the last apple into his mouth, summoned his nyoi-bo, and ran out into the fray. He hit at a few cans to make it look like he was joining Gojyo and Sanzo, taking his normal periphery position. The other two adjusted to his presence immediately.

Hakkai increased the barrage. The cans that littered the ground suddenly rejoined the fray, more chi balls flew and within moments, the air was filled with flying metal and chi blasts.

Goku decided to take out Gojyo first. He watched, and at just the right moment he planted the nyoi-bo hard into the ground and extended it up, riding it as the chain of the shakujou suddenly wrapped around the object in its path. Gojyo looked startled and tried to pull the chain back, but Goku laughed and launched himself at Gojyo like a rocket. He hit hard, and Gojyo was down, the shakujou knocked from his grasp. Goku punched him in the stomach hard enough to knock the wind out of him and then immediately turned to Sanzo.

Who froze.

Just for an instant, but it was enough. Even as his face twisted in a frown and he brought his gun around to bear on Goku, one of Hakkai's chi balls sent him flying. He made a really good effort to twist his body to track Goku with the gun as he was in the air, but he couldn't pull the trigger before his arm hit the ground and the bullet flew wild. Before he could move, Goku was there, straddling his chest and pinning him.

Goku grinned, pressing Sanzo hard into the ground, his knees trapping Sanzo's arms while he leaned on Sanzo's shoulders to keep him from struggling free. Behind him, he heard Gojyo curse and start moving, but an instant later there was the unmistakable sound of a chi blast and the sound of a body hitting the ground and Gojyo started making gasping noises like a fish out of water.

Hakkai walked up to them. "Very good, Goku."

"No fair," Gojyo wheezed. "You guys know our moves."

"Our enemies might as well," Hakkai said. "We're becoming too complacent."

Sanzo heaved under Goku. "Get the fuck off me, monkey." A smell came off him, something familiar, but not, that made Goku hesitate. "I said, get the fuck OFF!"

"Sure, Sanzo," he said, wriggling off.

The instant Sanzo's arm was released, he aimed the gun at Goku's head. "Don't you ever fucking do that to me again," he spat.

"We're trainin'," Goku said. "We gotta get better, Sanzo."

Sanzo glared a moment longer, then lowered his arm. "Tch."

"I propose that we break up into teams," Hakkai said. "We can rotate them throughout the day, enough so that we all have the chance to team with one another, and all have the chance to fight one another."

The funny smell got stronger and Sanzo looked away.

"Fuck," Gojyo said. "I get Hakkai first, then."

 

~****~

 

"I'm really hungry," Goku said, rubbing his shoulder. The field was full of big craters after all of the fighting, and he thought he might have strained a muscle or two on one of his rougher landings. Or maybe he got poked by a piece of one of the cans - they'd pretty much been blasted to pieces over the course of the day, and bits of brightly colored metal were everywhere.

"For once, I agree with the monkey," Gojyo said. "Food. After a hot bath." He groaned, then brightened. "Winner gets the bath first!"

"You came in third!" Goku protested.

"Yeah, but at least I'll still get the bath before Sanzo-sama," Gojyo drawled.

Sanzo never lost. Goku didn't say anything, but his worry grew, as it had grown during the afternoon when Sanzo had made several more really stupid mistakes that had been near misses.

"Piss off," Sanzo said. "I get the fucking bath first, asshole." He stalked past the wide-eyed monks, who dropped their eyes and bowed hurriedly. Goku wasn't sure if Sanzo being Sanzo surprised them, or if they were just upset about their field, which was pretty chewed up and useless now, but he caught one monk's eye and grinned at him as he walked by, just to be friendly.

When he got to the room, Goku grabbed his bath things and followed Hakkai and Gojyo out of the room. Sanzo walked out of his room, carrying his bath things. He paused and frowned at Goku as Hakkai and Gojyo went ahead.

"You look like shit."

Goku quickly stood up and shook his head. "I'm okay," he said, licking his lips nervously. "I'll just--"

Before he could say anything else, he smelled the smell again.

"Stupid monkey," Sanzo muttered. He abruptly turned and walked away, disappearing around the corner. He left his bedroom door open, so Goku glanced inside.

Sanzo's gun was on the nightstand. Sanzo _never_ went anywhere without his gun, even in a monastery.

Should he take it to Sanzo, just in case? But then Sanzo would know that he'd been in his room. Still, what was worse – Sanzo getting pissed and hitting him? Or Sanzo not having his gun when he needed it?

That was easy. He needed to take the gun to Sanzo, because it would be just too stupid for Sanzo to die because he was an idiot and forgot it.

Goku slipped into Sanzo's bedroom and picked up the gun. It was heavy and smelled strongly of gunpowder and sweat. Remembering the flavors he'd tasted the last time, Goku glanced at the door. He didn't hear anybody, so he furtively licked the barrel.

Oh. Wow.

His heart started beating hard, just like the last time, as the flavors burst over his tongue. Goku tried a different part of the barrel, and tasted the silk of Sanzo's glove where his trigger finger rested when he had the gun cocked and ready, but wasn't firing yet. And if the place where his finger rested tasted so good…

Goku licked the butt of the gun and moaned, his cock instantly hard. Bitter and salty, acrid and clean, it tasted like Sanzo smelled. He felt hot and on edge and really, really turned on. He pushed the heel of his hand into his crotch to keep himself from coming on the spot.

The sound of a footstep outside the door made his heart stop.

Goku dropped the gun on the nightstand and dove under the bed just as the door opened and Sanzo walked in. He clamped a hand over his mouth to hide the sound of his panicked breathing, and watched Sanzo's feet as he moved around the room, dropping his robes and towel on the floor and pulling on his jeans and silks before lighting a cigarette. He walked over to the bed and Goku nearly shit his pants, but there was simply a small creak above him as Sanzo lay down. It was so quiet in the room that Goku could hear the paper and tobacco sizzle when Sanzo inhaled on the cigarette. A small sound, like something heavyish being moved, then a click that Goku recognized as the barrel of the gun being opened, followed by the soft patter of spent casings being ejected.

"Fuck," Sanzo muttered. Goku heard another sizzle and the long, gentle sound of smoke being blown out, then the soft crunch of the cigarette being stubbed out. The bed creaked again, a zipper moved, cloth rustled, and Sanzo gave a long, breathy sound at the same time as the smell Goku remembered from the training flared. He heard movement, and Sanzo breathing a little heavy, like he was pissed or something, and the scent kept building. It made Goku's head swim and his cock stiffen again. He barely smothered a gasp as he realized what it was.

Sanzo was jerking off.

Goku couldn't believe it. The words 'Sanzo' and 'cock' and 'jerk off' had never had anything to do with one another: 'Sanzo' was just Sanzo, 'cock' was what Goku pissed with – and lately, played with – and 'jerk off' was something dirty that Gojyo said to piss off people like Sanzo, and sometimes Goku. The three words had nothing in common. Nothing.

Except now, when they came together like they were the only words left in the world or at least in his head and wow, he could hardly _breathe_! He bit his hand, hard, to keep from moaning, and knew that from now on, any one of those words would probably get him hard.

The bed creaked again.

_Oh, shit, he knows I'm here._ Goku closed his eyes, because he figured it was easier to die that way.

Nothing happened, except that the bed creaked some more and Sanzo sort of hissed and grunted and started moving again. Goku started breathing again and cautiously eased his hand into his trousers and gripped his own aching cock, slowly moving his fist up and down its hard length.

Fuck.

He and Sanzo were jerking off together.

At the thought, Goku came, curled tight, his hips twitching as he gasped into his hand, teeth clenched tight against any sound. Above him, the bed moved rhythmically and he could hear Sanzo panting and cursing softly. The only thing keeping Goku from crawling out from under the bed and watching while Sanzo had sex with himself was the fact that Sanzo would probably _stop_ having sex with himself and start killing Goku, so he curled into the smallest ball he could and wished like hell he didn't mind dying so much, because it would be so very, very worth it to see Sanzo's sex face.

Sanzo groaned quietly and the bed stilled. Goku breathed deep, and smelled dust and linens and the warm, rich smell of Sanzo's come, and the taste and smell clicked somewhere inside, because that was what he had tasted on Sanzo's gun and smelled on Sanzo's body, and Goku suddenly knew what was going on.

Sanzo smelled that way around _him_. Not Hakkai. Not even Gojyo.

_Him._

A smile bloomed across his face. _Sanzo wants me._ He really had no idea what to do with the knowledge, but right now, just knowing it was true and lying beneath Sanzo's bed, his hand covered in sticky come, the sound of Sanzo's slowing breaths and the smell of sex singing through his veins – that was enough.

The bed creaked alarmingly and Sanzo's feet hit the floor inches from Goku's nose.

"Fuck," Sanzo muttered. Goku heard the crackle of cellophane and heard the click of the lighter being opened, and a couple of seconds later, cigarette smoke began to take the place of the rich smell of Sanzo's sex.

Now what? Dinner wasn't far off, and Goku needed to take a bath. He suspected that Hakkai's sense of smell was probably about as good as Goku's, and while he probably wouldn't say anything, Gojyo would if he smelled something like sex. At the thought of the meal, Goku swallowed hard. He really was hungry. Something roiled inside, and Goku realized in horror that his stomach was about to make its presence known.

There was a knock at the door. The bed creaked just as Goku's stomach rumbled and he heard the rustle of cloth.

"What?" Sanzo asked sharply.

Hakkai's voice came from outside. "Gojyo and I have finished in the bath and are headed down to the dining hall. Have you seen Goku?"

Sanzo grunted. "What am I, his keeper?"

"Ah, yes. Well, most likely he's in the bath. I'm sure he'll come down to the dining hall shortly. We'll see you down there."

Sanzo didn't bother to answer and Goku felt Hakkai's footsteps vibrating through the floor as he walked away. Then Sanzo got off the bed, picked his robes off the floor and slipped into them. A moment later, he was gone.

Goku cautiously slid from under the bed and went to the door, listening to Sanzo's progress down the hall. He glanced back at the bed, a little amazed that the barely rumpled surface had been the site of Sanzo's... well, of Sanzo jerking off. Right over him. His prick stirred again at the thought, and he hastily turned away. Yeah, the bed was probably going to be one of those trigger things, too.

He pushed the door open a crack, saw that the hallway was empty and made a dash to his room. A moment later he had his kit and was running towards the baths.

 

~****~

 

Goku couldn't stop staring at Sanzo's robes as Jeep rattled along a dirt track that didn't seem to be a track, just dirt that sort of looked like it might lead somewhere.

Sanzo's cock. If he breathed deeply, he could smell Sanzo through the dust and the diesel and the cold, sharp air of the mountains they were driving through. His stomach rumbled almost non-stop, but he knew that, for the first time in his life – at least, what he remembered of it – he wasn't hungry for food.

"You got a cold or something?" Gojyo asked, poking him.

"No!" Goku flushed. "I like the smell of the mountains," he added defensively, hoping that Gojyo would drop it.  
\  
"Oh!" Gojyo grinned and let his cigarette droop from his bottom lip. "Air connoisseur, huh? Hey, Sanzo! What've you been doing to the monkey? He's getting stuck-up!"

"Shut up or I'll kill you both," Sanzo said.

"I am not!" Goku shoved Gojyo's legs. "I need to get away from your stinking cigarettes somehow, don't I? And stay on your side of Jeep, smelly kappa!"

"I _am_ on my side of Jeep, you little snot! Your legs are just getting tangled up with mine."

Goku blinked. It was true. When had his legs gotten so long?

"Hey, Hakkai," Gojyo continued, aiming a lazy punch at Goku's arm, "can't Jeep grow a little? The monkey is shooting up like a weed these days."

Jeep kyuu'ed indignantly.

"Please don't make Jeep feel badly about his size," Hakkai said reprovingly. "He's perfectly well-proportioned as he is."

"It's not like I'm trying to grow," Goku protested.

"Ah, hell, we probably don't have anything to worry about anyway," Gojyo said. He flicked his cigarette butt out of Jeep. "It took you eating nonstop for the past six years to grow a couple of inches. You'll need another ninety years before you catch up to me."

"I said shut up." Sanzo sounded pissed, though he didn't budge.

"Yeah, Gojyo. Just shut up already," Goku muttered.

"What did you say?"

"I said shut up!"

Robes flashed white and Sanzo's harisen came down on Gojyo's head. "I'll kill both of you if you don't shut the fuck up!" He started to move towards Goku, but stopped and just glared at them both.

"Why the fuck are you hitting me?" Gojyo demanded. "I was just trying to figure out why monkey-boy over there was sniffing the breeze and looking dreamy like there were meat buns or something."

Goku's face suddenly felt hot. "…maybe I've got a cold," he mumbled, not meeting Sanzo's eyes.

"You never fucking get sick," Gojyo said, rubbing his head. "Shit. Whatchya put in that thing, lead pipes or something?"

"Just shut the fuck up!" Sanzo said. "I don't want to hear anything out of either of you for the rest of the goddamned journey, got it?"

Goku nodded, embarrassed, though he shot a glare towards Gojyo, who looked pissed.

"Fuck you," Gojyo said. But he slouched back into his corner and pulled out a cigarette, so Sanzo turned around and Goku breathed a sigh of relief.

"Stop your fucking sniffing," Gojyo muttered. "Fuck. You sound like a virgin smelling his first perfume."

Goku felt his face flushing darker and looked away.

 

~****~

 

They camped out several nights before they reached a town large enough to have an inn. The inn's bathhouse was small and drafty, and all four of them huddled together to wash around the small wooden tub filled with lukewarm water while the owner sat outside and fed the fire underneath, so full of cold ashes that the wood never did catch properly. Goku was shivering by the time they finished dressing and returned to the four sullen little rooms they'd been assigned.

He'd had to keep his back to Sanzo the entire time they were bathing and think of things like the mess that Gojyo's shakujou left or the smell of bodies blasted by Hakkai's chi, otherwise he'd have had a hard-on the entire time, being so close to Sanzo, being able to pick his smell out from the smells of himself and Gojyo and Hakkai, being able to feel the heat of Sanzo's body at his back…

Goku ducked into his room and shut the door before he groaned and tried to to curb the sudden arousal he felt at the thought of Sanzo bathing just behind him.

"If you're going to smoke, please do so outside," he heard Hakkai say in the hallway. "I'm afraid this place will go up in flames if you smoke indoors."

Goku heard Gojyo's grunt and Sanzo's "Tch," but two sets of footsteps faded down the hall, so he figured that they'd decided that Hakkai's temper was bad enough that it was smarter to give in. The door to Hakkai's room closed with a soft _click_.

Would Sanzo have left his gun in his room? Goku's cock leapt at the thought and he crossed his legs tight and pressed down harder.

Sanzo smoked slow. Well, slow compared with Gojyo. Maybe ten minutes…?

More than enough time.

Without bothering about second thoughts, Goku slipped out of his room and into Sanzo's, sighing in relief that the dodgy-looking hinges didn't creak as he eased the door almost closed. He glanced at the nightstand.

The gun laid there, a silver ghost in the moonlight. He crept over to it and picked it up.

It was heavy in his hands, cold and hard as Sanzo. He raised it to his mouth, the rich smell of Sanzo filling his nose before his tongue slid across the rough grip of the butt. Stifling a moan, Goku proceeded to lick every surface and crevice, searching out and finding every trace of Sanzo imprinted into the metal.

"What the fuck?!"

The light flipped on and Goku jumped and spun, shaking, lips and tongue wrapped around the trigger guard. He met Sanzo's furious gaze and watched in horror as Sanzo's eyes dropped to the gun and back up to meet Goku's.

The door to the next room creaked. "Sanzo, is everything—?"

"It's fine," Sanzo snapped, slamming the door. He kept staring at Goku until Hakkai's door creaked shut.

"Take that out of your fucking mouth," Sanzo hissed, obviously not wanting Hakkai to hear him.

Goku blinked and lowered the gun. Two quick strides and Sanzo had snatched it out of his hands.

"Follow me, you little shit," he said, whirling. He threw the door open and stalked out of the room, Goku following him, his feet moving forward even though he really, really, _really_ wanted them to start running in the opposite direction.

Sanzo stormed out of the inn, past Gojyo, who said, "What the fu--?"

"Shut up!" Sanzo kept going and Goku followed, keeping his eyes down so that he couldn't see Gojyo smirk or look pissed or look like he thought they were going to have sex or something—

Another shiver ran down Goku's back. Sex. With Sanzo. He bit back another moan.

Sanzo led him to the bathhouse, which, drafty as it was, still held enough of the lukewarm heat from the bathwater that it was better than standing outside in the cold night breeze. Goku could see Sanzo's face even though there were no windows, but he had a feeling that Sanzo couldn't see him very well, being human and all. He wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"What the fuck were you doing?"

Goku wasn't quite sure how to answer that, since he was pretty convinced that anybody with eyes could have seen what he was doing. He stayed silent.

"Is this the first time?"

"No," Goku managed to say, his voice hoarse.

"Fuck." Sanzo ran a hand through his hair. "The fucking kappa. Right? He put you up to this, didn't he?"

"No."

"He gave you the fucking idea, then."

"No. Sanzo—" Then, because he couldn't figure out what to say and because he needed to _move_, not just stand around to wait for questions and answers that would never be right, anyway, he stepped forward, grabbed Sanzo's head, and pulled him down into a kiss.

Sanzo froze, his mouth pressed tight against Goku's. His eyes were wide with shock and Goku stared into them even as he ran his tongue over Sanzo's lips, willing Sanzo to see the truth. He moaned softly at the taste of Sanzo's mouth, the lower lip bitter with tobacco, the upper salty with sweat, and pressed Sanzo back against the tall tub, rubbing his hard cock against Sanzo's thigh. He shifted and felt an answering hardness that made his moan change into a low growl as Sanzo's mouth opened and his tongue slipped inside…

An instant later he was sprawled on his ass on the floor, watching in horror as Sanzo wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and aimed the gun at him.

"You're an idiot," Sanzo said hoarsely.

Words lied all the time, even Sanzo's, but bodies had never let Goku down. "If I'm an idiot, why are you hard?" he retorted, ignoring the gun and standing up.

"Did this just start, or have you been a pervert for a while now?"

"I'm not a pervert," Goku said. He tried to sound confident, though he really wasn't sure. Maybe he _was_ a pervert. But if he was, he wasn't hurting anybody, so it wasn't anyone's business.

"Licking," Sanzo's lip curled, "licking a gun is fucking perverted. So is kissing another man."

"Then so's getting hard when another guy's kissing you," Goku pointed out.

"You little shit—"

Goku stepped in front of Sanzo. He was still shorter, but not by much, and he was catching up. "Gojyo started having sex when he was a lot younger than I am, and even Hakkai had sex by the time he was seventeen. I'm nearly nineteen now. And I'm only five years younger than you, anyway. So yeah, you're older, but not old like the innkeeper or Kougaiji or somebody. You're normal old."

"I'm not old," Sanzo snapped. "Shit. Get the hell out of my sight! If I ever find you even fucking _looking_ at my gun again, I'll kill you."

"Why are you lying?" Goku asked with a frown. "I know that you want me—"

Sanzo's free hand shot out like a striking snake and buried itself in Goku's shirt. He yanked Goku forward until they were pressed as tight together as they'd been when they'd kissed. Goku could feel Sanzo's cock grind into his stomach; he was still hard.

Sanzo stuffed the gun into the back of his jeans. "You're not strong enough to be my lover," Sanzo said in a low voice, a sneer on his face. "Even my gun is stronger than you. It took out Ukoku. You didn't."

Goku looked down at his hands and frowned. Well, yeah, sure he needed to get stronger, but that wasn't the point. The point was, Sanzo was scared.

He blinked.

_Sanzo's scared._

"You're scared," he said, looking up at Sanzo and feeling a little dizzy. Sanzo was never scared.

Sanzo froze. "You son of a bitch," he whispered. He shook him, hard. "I'm not fucking scared!"

Goku stared at him, his eyes wide. "I won't tell anybody," he said. "It's okay."

Sanzo shook him again, making his head snap back. "You're fucking brain-dead if you think I'm afraid of you!"

"You're not afraid of me!" Goku snapped back, annoyed and – yeah – a little turned on, his heart beating so fast he thought it might fly out of his chest. "You're afraid of things breaking!" He paused. "Like they broke when you were a kid," he said slowly, as the realizations began to pile up. "Or like when I got shot. Or when Hazel and Gat died. You don't want anything else to break."

Sanzo was breathing hard, his eyes furious and wide with disbelief. He pushed Goku away, hard enough that Goku stumbled and fell into the wall, before he whirled and stalked out of the bathhouse without saying another word.

Goku watched him leave.

Yeah. He needed to get stronger. But not like Gat-strong, because Gat died. And not like Kougaiji-strong, because even though Kougaiji stayed alive, he kept getting beat.

No. He needed to be Sanzo-strong.


	2. Fic:  "Bitter and Sharp is the Taste of a Gun", Goku/Sanzo, NC-17, for rroselavy, 2/2

  
  
  
**Entry tags:**|   
[birthday fic](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/birthday%20fic), [fic](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [gift fic](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/gift%20fic), [nc-17](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/nc-17), [saiyuki](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/saiyuki), [sanzo/goku](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/tag/sanzo/goku)  
  
---|---  
  
_**Fic: "Bitter and Sharp is the Taste of a Gun", Goku/Sanzo, NC-17, for [](http://rroselavy.livejournal.com/profile)[**rroselavy**](http://rroselavy.livejournal.com/), 2/2**_  


[Back to Part 1](http://samsarapine.livejournal.com/27933.html?#cutid1)

~****~

 

Goku slammed nyoi-bo so hard into the youkai's head that it drove all the way through and was buried in the rocky cliff behind. He yanked it out and whirled, panting, looking for the next youkai, but it looked like they'd got them all. The fight had been awful, Sanzo refusing to work with any of the others and getting himself surrounded by a bunch of youkai. Goku had glimpsed him falling, but there were too many youkai and he hadn't been able to get to him. And now…

"Sanzo!"

He ran over to where the others were gathered.

"Why the hell did you start fighting like shit again, you fucking priest!" Gojyo was standing over Sanzo and Hakkai, looking pissed as hell as Hakkai healed Sanzo's stomach wound. "We fucking practiced!"

Goku was angry, too, but it was stupid to beat up on Sanzo right now, because all he'd do would be to get pissed, too. He let nyoi-bo disappear. "It's done, now," he said shortly. "Can we get out of here before more show up?"

"I thought you liked fighting," Sanzo said sourly, shrugging away from Hakkai and pulling the ragged, bloodstained edges of his robe together over his stomach.

"I do, but not when one of us won't fight the right way," Goku said. "Besides, we're boxed in here. They were stupid enough to come down after us, but the next group of 'em might be smart enough to push rocks down on us or something."

Gojyo looked around the steep walls of the small ravine. "Damn. When did you grow brains, monkey?"

"It's only taken him two years of ambushes to figure it out," Sanzo snapped.

Hakkai was looking at Goku like he was thinking hard, which made Goku uncomfortable. He looked away. "Can we go now?"

"Goku's right," Hakkai said. "Shall we go back and try to find another route, or shall we try to climb over the barrier that they made?"

"I'm not going backwards," Sanzo said. He stood, but slowly; Goku saw a flicker of pain cross his face.

"Over the barrier it is," Hakkai said cheerfully. "Jeep, would you be so kind as to scout ahead and let us know how far it extends?"

Jeep chirruped and obligingly flew ahead while the others began to slowly climb up the huge pile of loose boulders and rocks that blocked the road. Goku stayed close to Sanzo, ready to help him if he slipped.

"Fuck," Gojyo panted a couple of minutes later, dislodging a small cascade of dirt and rock as he climbed over a tricky part. "What'd they do? Bring the fucking mountain down?"

"It appears so," Hakkai said breathlessly. "It looks like they caused a landslide to block the road."

Sanzo slipped and fell to a knee, Goku springing up and grabbing him before he fell further.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Sanzo shoved Goku hard.

"Don't yell at me! I'm trying to help!"

"I didn't ask for it," Sanzo said, struggling to his feet. "Get the fuck away."

"No." Goku clambered over a huge boulder that shifted uncomfortably beneath him.

"I said, get away!"

"No!"

Sanzo whipped out his gun and fired. Goku heard the bullet whiz past his ear.

Gojyo burst out laughing. "Finally! Fuck! It's been weeks since you shot at him instead of me. Hey!" he yelped as a bullet shattered the rock beneath his hand.

"Now, now," Hakkai said.

"They're like a couple of fucking teenagers in love," Gojyo said, glaring at Sanzo. "Not looking at each other and then fighting like cats and dogs. Next thing you know, they'll be sucking face—"

This time the bullet creased his chest, even as he twisted away from it.

"You fucking tried to hit me that time!" Gojyo yelled.

"Actually, I think it was justified," Hakkai said mildly. "However, Sanzo, could you please stop shooting for a few moments? I believe Jeep would like to land."

Goku looked up, and sure enough, Jeep was hovering above Hakkai's head, watching Sanzo warily.

"Tch." Sanzo abruptly put the gun away and began climbing again.

Jeep landed on Hakkai's shoulder and squeaked a few times, then took off again, craning his neck to look back at them as he flew above the roadblock.

"It's not much further," Hakkai said cheerfully.

Goku followed Sanzo, though not as closely. Anger radiated off Sanzo like a furnace, and Goku really didn't want to risk being burned.

"Fucking uptight monk," Gojyo said, obviously wanting Sanzo to hear him. "At least the kid's had his first kiss."

Goku's heart froze. _Sanzo's gonna think I told--_

Sanzo went stiff as a board. He slowly turned, taking his gun out of his sleeve, and aimed it carefully at Gojyo's head.

"I'm not going to miss this time, you bastard."

"Sanzo, no—!"

Hakkai's shout didn't stop him. The first bullet caught Gojyo in the shoulder, knocking him off balance. Goku figured Gojyo's tumble down the slope and the way the boulders blocked some of the bullets was all that kept Sanzo from really killing him this time, because he emptied the gun at Gojyo's flailing body. Hakkai leapt after Gojyo, setting off another small avalanche of rocks.

Sanzo turned and glared at Goku. "You're lucky it wasn't you," he said before turning around and continuing to climb.

Goku paused, torn between following Sanzo and telling him that he really _hadn't_ told anybody about their kiss and that Gojyo meant another kiss entirely, and helping Hakkai with Gojyo. Cowardice won, and he slid back down the slope until he reached them.

Gojyo was cursing a blue streak while Hakkai healed his shoulder.

"It's your own fault," Hakkai said, frowning. "You know you shouldn't bait Sanzo like that."

"I'm not the one the fucking priest is fighting with!"

"That's none of your business!" Goku shouted.

"He's a fucking asshole and it's getting in the way of us working together when we're attacked!" Gojyo shouted back.

"Both of you, please be quiet!" Hakkai's voice was more scary than requesting, so Goku shut up. Gojyo looked nervous, too, shifting like he was uncomfortable. "Goku, you're correct, it's none of my business or Gojyo's if you and Sanzo are having a falling out, but you have to realize that it's dangerous leaving it unresolved, especially now that we're in India."

"I know," Goku said miserably. "I screwed up something and Sanzo's mad at me. Except I really didn't screw up, he just wants me to think I did, and it's hard."

Hakkai's face lost its grim anger and softened into understanding. "Perhaps when he's had a bit more time to calm down, you can try talking to him again."

Goku nodded, but he knew better. Until Sanzo started being honest, it was probably only going to get worse. "He's really angry," he said quietly. "But I'll try."

"Tch," Gojyo said. "Fucking prima donna."

"You had no right to tell Sanzo about Goku's personal affairs like that," Hakkai said, his face going scary again.

Goku looked down.

"Yeah, about that—" Gojyo rubbed the back of his neck. "Sorry, kid. Hakkai's right. I shouldn't have said anything."

Goku shrugged. It didn't matter, really – Sanzo would believe what he decided to believe, and nothing Goku could say would make him change his mind unless he wanted to. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good to go." Goku heard some rustling noises, and then a warm arm was slung over his shoulder. "I get it, you know," Gojyo said quietly, probably so Hakkai could pretend he wasn't listening. "Like I said before, you've got good taste."

Startled, Goku looked up. Gojyo wasn't looking at him, he was staring up the rockslide at the white of Sanzo's robes.

"You're not like me," Gojyo continued, even quieter. "If anybody can pull off the whole fucking love thing, it's you." His hand squeezed Goku's shoulder and then he was pulling away and patting his pockets for his pack of cigarettes. "Fuck!"

Hakkai frowned reprovingly. "Really, Gojyo, I hardly think we have time for you to stop for a cigarette. I think it's about time we caught up with Sanzo, don't you?"

"Look!" Gojyo held out the pack of cigarettes. There was a neat bullet hole through the middle of it. "It was a fucking _new pack_, the bastard!"

 

~****~

 

The road on the other side of the landslide was clear, and they reached the next town just a little before it got dark. There was a wall around the town, and the guy who closed the gate behind Jeep said, "You're lucky you made it. Another five minutes and you'd have been stuck out there with the youkai."

"Don't you open the gates for travelers at night?" Hakkai asked.

"Not even for our own," the man said, nodding towards a row of stone-covered graves just visible in the shadows under the wall. Goku felt the hair on the back of his neck rise up; the graves looked fresh.

"Shit. That's harsh," Gojyo said as they drove away, Hakkai following the man's directions to the only inn in the village.

There were only two doubles left. Somehow Hakkai made it work out that Goku and Sanzo ended up in the same room.

"If you say one fucking word, I'll kill you," Sanzo said as Goku shut the door to the room behind them.

Goku walked over to one of the beds. He sat down on it cross-legged, watching Sanzo strip his robes to the waist and pull out a cigarette.

"If you stare at me, I'll kill you."

"Instead of saying it all the time, why don't you do it?"

Sanzo shot him an irritated glance. "I'm not going to indulge your teenage melodramatics," he said, blowing out a stream of smoke and sitting at the small writing table by the window, facing Goku.

Goku took a deep breath. "If you can't fight the right way with me around, then send me home. Just don't mess up anymore."

"Tch." Sanzo smoked in silence until the cigarette was finished. He ground it out in an ashtray on the table. "What makes you think I'm the one with a problem?"

"I didn't tell anybody. You know. About the… what we talked about." Goku tried, but failed to keep from flushing.

"Then what was Gojyo's fucking 'first kiss' crack about?"

Goku dropped his gaze and studied the deep, dust-filled creases of Sanzo's boots. The leather was parting from the sole of the right boot, just a little, near Sanzo's big toe.

"You know how we stayed in a youkai village?"

Sanzo grunted.

"There was a girl—"

Sanzo abruptly stood. "I don't want to hear about your—"

"She knew who we were," Goku continued, ignoring Sanzo. "She knew about us. And you. And she let us stay anyway. She was really smart, you know? And pretty."

"Go back to her, if she's so perfect."

"She died. When the youkai village was wiped out, she went off in a wagon full of explosives and stuff. She didn't have a home anymore," Goku explained. As if Sanzo cared. "An' she kissed me. Before she left."

"You kill youkai," Sanzo said brutally.

"Yeah, when they're tryin' to kill us," Goku said. "But she knew, and she didn't, and she kissed me. That's what Gojyo was talking about."

"Tch."

"We're fighting every day now, Sanzo. Hakkai says it's only gonna get worse."

"Go fuck the kappa if you want to lose your virginity before you die," Sanzo snapped. "I don't do charity."

"That's not what I'm saying." Goku said, keeping his voice level with an effort. "Listen to me when I'm talking to you! It's just— I'm hungry. I'm really, really hungry, Sanzo."

"I don't scratch itches, either, idiot. Go jerk off or something."

"I did," Goku said recklessly. "I was under your bed the first night we practiced at the monastery."

Sanzo flushed, looking furious. The smell came off him, too. The sex smell.

Goku's mouth watered and he swallowed. "You want to have sex with me."

"I don't think with my prick," Sanzo retorted.

"I want to have sex with you, too. It seems stupid not to do something that we both wanna do."

"I'm not having sex with a horny little idiot who doesn't know what the fuck he's doing just because—" Sanzo stopped speaking, plainly pissed that he'd said even that much.

"I'm not gonna learn until I try."

"You're not good enough for me."

That hurt. Goku tried to tell himself that it was just the word equivalent of a fan-slap, because Sanzo was scared, and when he got scared, he got pissed, and when he got pissed, he hit people. Still, it hurt. "Because I'm not strong enough for you," Goku said bitterly.

Sanzo looked angry again. "That's right."

Suddenly, Goku didn't feel like being grown-up about the whole thing anymore. "Yeah, so, I'm not strong! Then why the hell did you bring me along?"

"Because the Sanbutsushin told me to," Sanzo snarled back.

"That's bullshit!" It felt good to finally let his anger out, and Goku wasn't about to let Sanzo get away with more excuses. "Even if they did, you'd have left me behind if you thought I couldn't handle it!"

"Get the fuck out of my room!"

"No! It's my room, too!" Goku glared, challenging Sanzo, not allowing him to look away. "Look, you're right, I might break someday. But so can your gun. So can Jeep. So can Gojyo, maybe even Hakkai. But it doesn't matter, because you're strong enough to keep going anyway. You're stronger than any of us!"

Sanzo glared at him, but didn't say anything.

"But even though you're stronger than any of the rest of us, you're not strong enough to break me," Goku plowed ahead. "A youkai might do it, or maybe that creep Ukoku. But not you. Even if you _kill_ me, you still won't break me, because I know that you will if you need to, okay? _I know that!_" Goku swallowed, his mouth dry. "An' I'm strong enough for that."

The glare fading, Sanzo looked at him – _really_ looked at him – his arms crossed. "You were licking my gun."

"It tasted like you," Goku replied, licking his lips. "Sanzo—"

Sanzo looked away. "Tch."

Goku couldn't believe it. He took another step forward. "Really?"

Sanzo turned back to him, his frown deepening into a flare of renewed anger. "I'm not spelling it out."

A grin split Goku's face. "I'm really hungry."

Sanzo studied him for another minute or so, and then dropped his arms. "Shut up."

He lashed out when Goku tackled him to the bed, but Goku dodged it easily.

And then they were kissing.

Sanzo kissed like he hit, hard, punishing, letting you know that he wasn't about to put up with any shit. Goku pinned Sanzo's hands above his head, grinning when Sanzo's angry kisses turned into actual bites and snarls. He could take it. Then Sanzo bucked his hips into Goku's and Goku was lost, licking and kissing and devouring Sanzo, who managed to wrestle his hands free and start ripping at Goku's clothes. Within moments, they were naked.

Goku grabbed Sanzo's cock. It was hard, really hard, but the skin was soft as velvet. Moisture leaked over Goku's thumb and he brought it up to his mouth.

Sanzo's taste exploded across his tongue. "It's you," he moaned.

"Suck me," Sanzo ordered.

Goku didn't need to be told twice. He slid down Sanzo's body and swallowed down his cock. Before he could give a proper suck, though, Sanzo knotted his fists in Goku's hair and pulled his head up.

"Have you ever done this before?"

"How hard can it be?"

"If you bite me, I'll fucking kill you."

Goku flashed his biggest grin. "Okay." Sanzo relaxed his grip a bit, and Goku plunged back down immediately.

_Sanzo's cock is in my mouth._ He groaned around the bulk of it and felt Sanzo shiver and his cock leak a bit more.

This was different to sucking Sanzo's gun, the flavors and textures hot and strong, with variations that Goku couldn't get enough of. While the gun had tasted of things open to the air, Sanzo's cock tasted of secrets hidden away, and Sanzo's secrets were strong, stronger than anything he showed on the outside. Goku had no idea if Sanzo's cock was big or small – it was Sanzo, and the fact that Goku could fit him entirely in his mouth right down to his balls just meant that Sanzo was the perfect size and that they matched up just right. He swirled his tongue around the shaft and heard Sanzo hiss at the same time as his cock twitched.

Sanzo dragged at his hair. "Stop."

Reluctantly, Goku let Sanzo's cock fall from his mouth. "Am I doin' it wrong?"

Sanzo ignored the question, his eyes so intent and hot that their gaze seemed to scorch Goku's skin. "Lick the gun."

"Huh?"

"I want to watch you lick the gun. Show me."

He'd much rather suck Sanzo, but still, the thought of licking the gun while Sanzo watched was pretty hot, too. "Okay," Goku agreed. He sat up and looked around.

"My robes."

Flashing Sanzo a grin, Goku leaned off the bed and dug through folds of white silk until his fingers met hard metal. He slowly pulled out the gun and looked at Sanzo.

Sanzo's eyes were fixed on the gun, his face unreadable. He glanced up and met Goku's gaze. "Well?"

A thrill ran through Goku and he straddled Sanzo's chest, Sanzo's cock nestling comfortably in crack of his ass. He brought the gun to his lips and watched in satisfaction as Sanzo's eyes went dark.

It smelled of Sanzo and fighting. Goku moaned softly and dragged his tongue across the barrel, then over the trigger and down the butt, where the flavors were strongest. He sucked the butt into his mouth and felt Sanzo shudder beneath him.

"Touch me with it," Sanzo whispered.

Goku took the butt of the gun out of his mouth and sucked on the barrel. When he figured it was wet enough, he took it out and began to trace patterns on Sanzo's chest. Wherever the barrel touched, a wet line appeared. He rubbed it over one of Sanzo's nipples, turning it into a hard, wet nub, before he trailed it across to the other, a wet line connecting them. Whenever the line disappeared, Goku sucked on the barrel again and drew more lines, until Sanzo's skin glistened and he bucked his hips in a slow, rolling motion. Goku leaned forward and pressed his mouth against Sanzo's, sliding the gun against Sanzo's cheek until it rested over his eye, which fluttered shut beneath the warm metal. Sanzo moaned and buried his fists in Goku's hair again, not letting him move while he desperately kissed him.

"Fuck me," Sanzo breathed against his mouth.

"What should I do?" Goku asked, a little embarrassed.

"Lick my asshole until it's wet, then spit on your cock and get it wet, too." He didn't say anything more, but Goku figured he got the picture. He let go of the gun and slid down Sanzo's body.

Sanzo took the gun from his face and laid it on his stomach, watching. Goku pushed Sanzo's legs in the air and Sanzo rocked back and held them in place, his thumb still caressing the gun.

Goku lifted him higher, until he could reach Sanzo's hole. Sanzo smelled rich and musky there, and the exploratory lick Goku gave the sensitive area made both him and Sanzo twitch with need. Moaning, Goku began licking and sucking, the clean taste of Sanzo's salty, musky skin spurring his hunger until he felt like his stomach was eating him from the inside and his cock felt like it would burst. After a few moments of bliss, he remembered Sanzo's instructions and concentrated on making Sanzo as wet as possible, though he took longer at it than he really needed to, just because Sanzo tasted so _good_. Finally, though, he pulled away and spit into his hand, slicking his cock.

He centered the head of his cock against Sanzo's hole and hesitated.

"I won't break," said Sanzo.

Goku's breath caught. _I can't break him. Nobody can break him._ "I know," he said, and pushed.

Sanzo grunted and rocked into Goku's thrust, and suddenly Goku was buried in Sanzo's body as far as he could go.

"Wait, wait, wait, wait, wait," he begged, because Sanzo was so tight and he was moving his hips and Goku had to stifle the urge to come _now._ "Don't move yet." He bowed his head and panted hard, calming himself, and watched as Sanzo began to rub the gun along the side of his cock in a practiced motion. Goku suddenly remembered when he'd been hidden under Sanzo's bed and had heard Sanzo take the gun from the nightstand, the creak of the bed as he moved, the dry whisper of skin…

…and steel. Oh, god, the gun—

Turned on more than he'd ever been turned on in his life, he pulled almost out and sank back into Sanzo, shuddering at how good it felt to have Sanzo's tight heat clutching at him. Slowly he built a rhythm, going faster as he became more comfortable with the motions and sensations. It was like the rush he got from fighting, where body and mind and instinct worked together and all that existed was the moment and the momentum, until he was pounding into Sanzo, using his cock for sex the way he used nyoi-bo for fighting, with all of his strength and power.

Sanzo was panting now, his eyes glazed as he stared into Goku's, pupils so dilated that his eyes seemed almost black, with just a small ring of violet around them. He was rubbing the gun against his cock and thrusting against it as much as Goku allowed him to move, and his body was flushed red with blood and sex.

"Harder," Sanzo said. "Push, damn you! Fuck me!"

Goku grinned and rubbed the sweat from his face with his arm. "Okay," he said. He leaned over Sanzo until he was balanced with a hand on either side of Sanzo's chest and let his full weight go into every thrust.

Sanzo wrapped his hand around his cock and the gun and stroked twice, then stiffened and came, his head thrown back and eyes closed and Goku reckoned he'd never seen Sanzo look so beautiful as he did when he was coming.

Then Goku was coming, too, and all he wanted to do was to push into Sanzo's heat as far as he could go and never, never crawl out again.

They collapsed into a sweating, panting heap. Goku could feel the unyielding bulk of Sanzo's pistol grinding into his hipbone. He grinned as Sanzo wiped his hand on the sheets.

"Let's do it again," he said.

Sanzo boxed his ear. "Shut up, idiot."

Goku's cock, still held tight by Sanzo's internal muscles, hardened again. "No, really. Let's do it again, Sanzo."

Sanzo flung an arm over his eyes and groaned. "Fucking teenager."

"Well, yeah." Goku hesitated. "Wait. You mean you're not ready, yet?"

Sanzo started laughing, in that quiet, soundless way he did when it was real and he wasn't just being a jerk.

"I'll do the work, then," Goku offered. "It's not a problem."

"Shut up and lie still, or I swear, I'll kill you."

Goku sighed, his cock sending urgent messages to his head that involved making Sanzo move right _now_, but since it was pretty much impossible to make Sanzo do anything he didn't want to do, he ignored it. "What's it like?" he asked as he made himself comfortable on Sanzo's chest.

"What's what like?"

"You know."

"Make sense, dammit."

Goku could feel his face turning read. "You know. Getting fucked," he muttered, embarrassed.

"Like having a fucking monkey up my ass. What do you think?"

"Does it feel good?"

Sanzo let his arm drop. "Do you think I'd do it if it didn't?"

"Will you fuck me sometime?"

"Shit." Sanzo sighed.

"Will you?"

"Not unless you shut the fuck up."

Goku worried the inside of his cheek.

"Is it dangerous to have the gun down there like that?"

"What do you think?"

"You like it, though, right?"

"Yeah. Shut up."

"I like it, too."

"Great."

It felt good to lie on Sanzo, where he could feel his bones and his breathing and his heat. Goku licked the side of Sanzo's neck. It tasted of salt and sex, so he licked some more.

"You're like a goddamned cat."

But Sanzo's cock twitched, which Goku took as a good sign. He kept licking, paying special attention to Sanzo's ear, with all its whorls and curves and bitter tastes so different from the taste of his sweat. The skin at his hairline tasted different, too, a bit soapy and clean, while the skin over Sanzo's eyes was so delicate that it could have covered a spring roll. By the time Goku had explored all of the tastes and textures of the bits of Sanzo he could reach, Sanzo's cock was pressing into his hipbone almost as hard as the gun.

"I'm hungry again," Goku said.

"Then fucking eat something."

"Not that kind of hungry."

"You can still eat, stupid."

"Oh." Goku levered up on his elbows and twisted his neck so he could look down the length of their bodies to where Sanzo's cock lay, moisture already trailing again from its slit, nestled tight against Sanzo's gun. He couldn't see past it because they were too close together, but he could feel the hard curves of Sanzo's ass, and the way Sanzo was squeezing his ass muscles together around Goku's bulk.

It was like a table filled with all of the foods he loved the best.

"Okay," Goku said, and began to feast.

 

_~fin~_


End file.
